


The Shuuji Effect

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Category: Japanese Drama, Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Multi, Triad relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-17
Updated: 2008-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sadnlonelyme"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sadnlonelyme"><b></b></a> at <a href="http://jthreesome.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://jthreesome.livejournal.com/"></a><b>jthreesome</b></p>
    </blockquote>





	The Shuuji Effect

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sadnlonelyme)[****](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sadnlonelyme)at[](http://jthreesome.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jthreesome.livejournal.com/) **jthreesome**

_Ryo and Yamapi had always been close friends, but in the aftermath of Nobuta wo Produce, Ryo felt threatened by Kame’s lingering presence. It was almost as if the Shuuji to Akira relationship had crossed over into reality, pushing his past and current relationship with his band mate into the mundane recesses of the day to day. That was when he realized something, something taboo and risqué. He loved the younger._

He wanted to be able to tell his band mate, but the KamePi relationship was just too frightening. Everyone knew that Nobuta wo Produce was really about Shuuji to Akira love. Thus, since the relationship had crossed over, he was certain that the love had as well, taking the intangible and creating a tangible, full-bodied love, complete with protective walls against all that would assail it, himself included.

So Ryo watched and waited for a chink in the armor, all the while trying to maintain the previous norm with a guy that was more fictional the reality, more Akira than Yamapi.

It came swifter than expected, a meeting between the three at a bar, smoke swirling around them, the smell of alcohol intoxicating enough – never mind the number of drinks downed – and the loosened tongues said too much – or not enough, or perhaps it was just enough after all.

“So, should I call you two Shuuji to Akira from now on?” Bitterness crept into his voice as confusion hit the other two. “You are in love aren’t you? I mean you couldn’t wait for me to realize I loved you. You had to go and fall in love with Shuu~ji-kun, didn’t you!?!” Ryo was becoming belligerent in his accusations.

Kame was dumbfounded. But Yamapi was worse. He sputtered, shaking in his boots, as he tried to explain – though what he had to explain is still as of yet unknown. “What do you mean? Kame isn’t really Shuuji. There’s nothing going on between us.”

“Then why does he look so hurt?”

“How would I know? I just know he wouldn’t pick me in a million years?”

A soft voice muttered “Don’t be so sure.”

“Eh?” Yamapi whirled around to look at Kame.

“Nothing.”

“You’re missing the point Yamapi. I love you. Why can’t you love me back?”

A pair of lips crashed against his in response, fusing the two into one. “Why are you always so jealous and pig-headed Ryo? And why, why do I love you for it?”

Two voices joined as an “eh???” echoed through the room, a beautiful harmony.

“But I love you too!” A whine broke the echo, Kame pouting.

“Sorry Kame… but I don’t ---”

An alarm cut into his dream. 6 am. It was time to get up, go through the motions, beautify himself – all that jazz. But he couldn’t, not quite yet; his mind was focused on them, on the truth of their situation, which consequently was nothing like the dream at all.

He loved them both, and they both loved him in their own way. Sure, it had taken the eldest a touch longer to cave under his charms, but in the end, he had, and the three had a beautiful relationship.

Of course, the relationship had been beautiful when it was just he and Yamapi, but he recognized that Yamapi had a very deep friendship with Ryo, and in fact, loved the latter very much. Kame himself loved Ryo for the joy the elder brought to his lover’s life, and thus, wasn’t opposed when his lover wanted to include the eldest.

It was the middle of the week, and they, the two younger men, were sitting in a coffee shop together.

“Anou… Kame. I know we’re dating. And I know that means exclusivity. But I was wondering how you would feel--”

“If Ryo became a part of our relationship?” He had been anticipating the conversation for quite some time now.

“Yes. How did you know? Moreover, is it okay?” Yamapi was cutely uncertain for such a normally confident man.

“You love him; you always will. I’m okay with it – logically I shouldn’t be but he makes you happy when I can’t. It doesn’t mean you don’t love me too. So, yes, I’m okay.”

“I love you Kame.”

“Love you too”

And that was the beginning.

\---~~~---

The first time the three went out together was unexpectedly natural, Kame falling between the two, snuggling against the solid warmth of Ryo as he clutched Yamapi’s hand while they sat together in the theater watching a horror flick. It made the latter inexplicably happy when Kame turned to Ryo for comfort during a particularly scary scene, and Ryo just held him closer, resting his chin on the youngest’s head.

The warmth spread between the two, and Yamapi knew in that moment that they would be okay together, the three of them.

\---~~~---

Ryo somehow always understood what was needed, and pulled the other two together in ways they had never been before, not just sexually, but emotionally as well. When Yamapi tried to close himself off after the Korea incident – as it will forever be known – he pulled Kame along to hold Pi’s hand, and just be there if a shoulder was needed, as it surely was.

It was almost as if he was the guardian angel for them both, flitting here and there to ensure happiness.

But his happiness wasn’t forgotten; what finally made him accept the youngest was the love he felt from him as it grew and blossomed out of the appreciation that he had first received. It was a love that prompted the youngest to cuddle and hold hands at the most random of times; it was a love that allowed the youngest to know when the eldest was feeling down, and really just needed a lapful of solidarity to bolster himself as he cried out his own frustrations over the life they all lived.

In turn, Ryo loved Kame as well, and trained himself to look for signs of fatigue in the younger boy, signs that he could rub away with the pad of a thumb, or pat away with a soft touch on the shoulder. Although initially he gave his shoulder to make Yamapi happy, in the end the purpose of that act was to keep them all together, in one piece, as they, together and in love, battled the storms being an idol threw their way.


End file.
